The present invention relates to an intervertebral disk prosthesis, intended to substitute the fibrocartilaginous disks joining the vertebrae in the spinal column, particularly on the cervical spine.
Various types of prosthesis are known in the prior art. Some of these prostheses, either because they are made of compressible material or because they allow excessive movement of the different constituent parts of the prosthesis with respect to each other, may induce relatively easily the ejection of at least one part of the prosthesis outside the vertebrae, which is not desirable for the patient.